The present invention relates to rotary piston machines and methods for operating the same.
Rotaty piston machines have been provided in the past, but these machines have been complicated in construction and inferior in efficiency. Furthermore, these prior art machines have not been susceptible to adjustment so as to change the stroke of the rotary pistons to the desired length. Furthermore, the means for driving these rotary piston machines in the prior art have not been readily adaptable to modification for providing different numbers of chambers in the rotary piston machine.